1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, and more particularly, to an information processing system that includes an information processing terminal such as a PC and an image forming apparatus such as a scanner that are capable of sending and receiving data, as well as to an information processing method and information processing program used therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
For image forming apparatuses such as scanners, copying machines and MFPs that are used in offices and the like, network-based apparatuses that are connected to a network and can carry out transmission and receipt of data to and from information processing terminals that are also connected to the network have been increasingly becoming the mainstream in recent years. In a network that includes such an image forming apparatus, image data files formed by the image forming apparatus (hereinafter simply ‘image files’) can be sent to an information processing terminal on the network and stored in the information processing terminal. These days a network is generally connected to other networks over communication cables or the Internet, for example, such that data can be mutually sent and received therebetween. Accordingly, an image file formed by an image forming apparatus on one network can be sent to a terminal connected to another network, and the image file can be stored thereon.
Technologies for an information processing terminal to receive and store image files formed by an image forming apparatus, where both apparatuses are connected to a network, are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications H6-4642 and 2001-28655, for example.
Incidentally, in the conventional art, in order to store an image file formed by a network-connected image forming apparatus in a desired storage position (i.e., a directory) on a desired information processing terminal under a desired file name, it is necessary to enter the name of the information processing terminal or the recipient in the image forming apparatus and carry out operations such as moving the data and changing the file name on the side of the information processing terminal, which comprises the recipient, after transmission of the image file from the image forming apparatus thereto is completed. This requires operations such as the entering of parameter values to be performed on both the image forming apparatus and the information processing terminal, which is cumbersome.